Falling skies: The price of bravery
by Sanguin19
Summary: When Hal is shot by a mad man, it takes its toll on everyone especially one particular person... Hal/Maggie
1. Pilot

Falling Skies

The price of bravery

Summary: When Hal is shot by a mad man, it takes it's toll on everyone especially one particular person… this is a Hal/Maggie fiction…Rated T for some bad language...Please R&R

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING but the 1st season on DVD

**Maggie POV**

How the hell could this be happening? One minute we are searching for supplies and Dai goes off to search a small convenience store across the street, the next he came back escorted by a guy with a gun, demanding we give up our guns and supplies…

"It's simple, guns and the truck for pretty boy here" he growled as he pressed the barrel harder against Dai's temple, I glanced at Hal who had his Galil SAR Carbine trained on the guy, before aiming back down the sights of my M4A1 waiting for a decent shot so that I can end this but the guy was smart, he kept his full body behind Dai, at that moment there was no way I could take the shot without hitting Dai and possibly killing him.

"Even better, how about you hand our friend back and you get to leave unharmed" Hal countered I swear I could hear a slight dash of fear in his voice, after all this guy seemed a few Skitters short of an invasion force**

"Listen kid, I ain't messing I'll blow his god damn brains all over the fucking pavement" the guy hissed as he pulled the cocking hammer back on his .38 revolver

"You pull that trigger and I swear to god I'll ventilate your skull" I interjected before Hal could reply to this idiot "Look around, three against one, your out numbered" I watched hoping it'd sink in to the guy, hoping he'd put the gun away and leave, but how wrong could I be. Instead of making him see sense it seemed to make him crazier than he was before

"Well let me help improve the odds" he said calmly, I tightened the grip on my rifle unsure of what the psychopath had in mind suddenly he aimed the .38 at me, then it happened like everything was in slow motion…

"No!" Hal yelled, before I could react he tackled me with everything he had as the guy took a shot, when we hit the concrete I expected to feel the burning pain of a bullet but instead I felt the dull pain of my head connecting with the pavement and the sting of a possible cut, I heard the pained groans coming from Hal who was led face down next to me, Shit.

I gently rolled him over on to his back to see a glistening deep red stain seeping through his beige t-shirt, I heard a scuffle behind me, I turned to see Dai flip the guy over his shoulder and go for the gun that had been dropped and kicked aside, the guy took a hunting knife from the back of his belt as he began going after Dai, that's when I felt the anger boil up inside of me, before I could think properly I reached for my Colt 1911 handgun and fired three shots each hitting the guy in the back close to the heart the guy fell as Dai spun round with the .38 pointed at my direction before lowering it when he saw me then I remembered Hal, I turned back to him and clamped my hand over the deep wound in his gut, he was beginning to lose consciousness

"C'mon Hal, stay awake" I ordered him though I was terrified, I shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up, it kind of worked as he opened his eyes, they were full of fear and pain, he grabbed my forearm and held it with a vice-like grip, I swear to god it felt like my arm was going to break, but right now my attention was on my partner...

**Hal POV**

It burned, my whole body felt like it was on fire, I wanted to scream until my throat was sore and my voice nothing more than a whisper I kept my grip on Maggie's arm, I could see it was hurting her but if I let go I knew I would most likely cry and knowing Maggie she's never let me hear the end of it…If I lived long enough that is, my eyes grew heavier as I struggled to stay awake…

"Don't you dare die on me, Mason" I hear Maggie say, she sounded close to tears before I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, then Dai's voice.

"We need to get him back to camp now" he sounded just as concerned as Maggie I could just barely see the .38 revolver in his hand before he tucked it in the back of his belt before I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and pull me up to my feet before I felt a person under each of my arms supporting me as I tried to get my feet to work but they felt like Jell-o, the pain in my gut was unbearable I wanted to cry as they dragged me to the pick up truck down the street, as we reached it Maggie climbed into the trailer and pulled me up as Dai ran round to the side and got into the front seat starting the engine, it roared to life and I felt the jolt as the truck began to move…

"Hang in there, Hal" came Maggie's voice again, it was the last thing I heard before everything sank into blackness…

**A/N: Will Hal survive? This is just a pilot chapter please let me know if you'd like me to continue… R&R**

**** A few Skitters short of an invasion force - Mad... (Like a few puppies short of a pet shop)**

**xxxx Sanguin19 xxxx**


	2. Blood and Disinfectant

Chapter 2

Blood and Disinfectant

Disclaimer: You know I DON'T own Falling Skies. If any dialogue sounds familiar, I borrowed it from the show and tweaked it to fit this situation, though I do own the character Alexandra 'Alex'

**A/N: would just like to say a BIG thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed my story :) and for those of you who think my grammar is bad, I honestly couldn't care less, it's a story get over it! Anyway I hope you like this next chapter**

**Weaver POV **

Tom and I were in the command post planning the next route to Charleston when the scouting party came back, we began to walk out to meet them but something wasn't right; there was a hell of a commotion as Dai practically sprinted past us, he headed into the medical bus and emerged less than a second later with our medic Dr. Glass, as they came past us I reached out and grabbed Dai's sleeve…

"What's happened?" I asked him as I took note of the small patches of dark red blood that covered his tan jacket, he turned to face us as Dr. Glass kept running to where ever she had to be.

"It's Hal…" he began, as soon as I heard Hal's name I glanced at Tom, his face had already lost it's color as Dai continued "…he's been shot" before I could say a word, Tom took off towards where our doctor was headed. How could this have happened? Hal was one of our most capable fighters, although he was just 17 he had the heart of a lion.

"What the hell happened out there, Dai?" I asked as I began walking to catch up with my second in command, Dai followed closely as he began to tell me his recollection of what happened…

"We were searching a few stores for supplies, I saw what I thought was a stack of canned food and I went over to take a closer look; next thing I know, some crazy SOB had a gun to the back of my head demanding that we handed our supplies and weapons over to him…it all happened so fast after that, he pointed the gun at Maggie, Hal pushed her out of the way and taking the bullet himself" Dai explained as a handful of fighters came around the corner carrying Hal, we moved aside and began following them back to the bus.

Once the fighters had departed from the bus Dai and myself entered to see if we could lend a hand, Dr. Glass and Lourdes were working as hard as possible, while Maggie was sat at the back of the bus with one of our medical assistants getting a couple of adhesive stitches on her eyebrow, Tom on the other hand was literally hovering around the medical table, concern written all over his face.

"What happened to him?" he asked trying to keep calm, I told him exactly what Dai told me, word for word "and what happened to the bastard who shot my son?"

"He's dead" Dai replied almost instantly, his voice was remarkably calm.

"Are you sure?" I asked him in return, I was just about to continue when Maggie finally spoke

"Yeah he's dead alright, I dropped him with three rounds from my .45 to the chest" her voice was kinda hoarse, she stood up and walked over to us, she was covered in blood, most of it I was guessing to be Hal's considering she had no injuries, other than the laceration to her eyebrow she seemed to be in perfect health "Is there anything I'm needed to do here, sir?"

"Not right now but you should go and change, you can't walk around camp like that" I replied trying to keep the authority in my voice, the poor girl was hurting, we all were…

**Maggie POV **

I needed to get out of there, every breath I took was filled with the scent of blood and disinfectant, it brought back bad memories of the hospital and the tumors. When Weaver told me told me to go and change I walked quickly but quietly past them, upon getting out of the bus I took several huge breaths of the cold winter air, trying to keep myself from throwing up…it was unsuccessful as I felt the feeling rise up my throat, I managed to race over to a nearby bush before I brought up what little I had left in my stomach, none the less it still tasted friggin disgusting…

"Are you alright?" asked a voice that startled me slightly, I looked around and saw Pope leaning against a near by car with his usual can of beer in hand, I expected his smug-ass attitude but this he seemed different… almost like he was a little worried.

"Could be better, I guess" I replied as I spat the last of the vile taste out. My head was already beginning to hurt from earlier, I didn't have time to get any aspirin I just needed to get out of there.

"Tector just told me what happened, how is he?" Pope inquired, was this guy for real? He hates Hal and despises me, the guy was an asshole but I guess he had a heart somewhere…

"He's in surgery at the moment, too early to tell" I told him, it felt weird saying those words, like everything was just a bad dream and that I'd wake up in my tent at any minute before walking out to see Hal sat in the mess tent, having his morning coffee but this wasn't a dream it was real, very real.

"Well, I hope he makes it; we had our differences but I respect the kid..." Pope said, I was slightly stunned by the fact he had 'respect' for Hal, "…he's a hell of a fighter." With this Pope turned and walked away, I still couldn't believe what I had just heard, but I have to admit Pope could be an alright kinda guy when he wanted to be.

I began walking to my tent across the other side of the camp, on the way I passed the mess tent and saw Ben and Matt sat at one of the tables, Matt was crying while Ben tried to comfort him, I felt a sinking feeling in my heart, I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words; I eventually got to my tent there was no sign of Alex and I knew Lourdes wasn't here because she was on the bus, I changed from my blood covered clothes and that's when it hit me, how much I actually care about Hal… I love him and I scared the living shit out of me that I may lose him…

**Well that's another Chapter up :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy and I apologize if it doesn't make sense because I've been very distracted the past couple of days **

**Anyhow, please review as each Review fries a Mech! XD **

**xxxxSanguin19xxxx**


	3. Thinking of you

**Chapter Three**

**Thinking of you**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with the show or the song 'Thinking of you' BUT I do own the character Alexandra 'Alex'**

**A/N: I have created a new character, Alexandra Collins; I'm gonna try not to Mary-Sue her because that's one of my own pet hates, any how I'd like to say yet another HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far, I try not to disappoint :D oh and the song 'Thinking of you' is by Christian Kane.**

**Ben POV**

The minutes turned to hours as we waited for news on our brother, two hours ago they brought Hal back to camp it looked like he was barely clinging to life, Weaver, Dad and Dai were still on the medical bus; I hadn't seen Maggie since she passed us about an hour and forty-five minutes ago as she headed off to the other side of the camp, she had glanced over at us briefly I could see the guilt in her eyes as she carried on walking, I couldn't help but think about what I had heard Tector telling Lyle and Pope about what had happened to Hal.

"Is Hal going to be okay?" Matt's voice interrupted my thoughts; I looked at my baby brother, his big, bold eyes staring up at me filled with hope.

"Sure" I replied; I mean Hal had to be okay right? He's our big brother, he's supposed to be tough "He's Hal, of course he's gonna be alright" I reassured Matt while hoping I was right; I let out a sigh hoping Matt wouldn't pick up on it, I heard bike engines approaching from the east side of the camp, Goodman's scout party were back, I was hoping they had brought good news, it was really needed…

I watched as Goodman and two other fighters one I knew, a girl and the other I had seen but I had never spoke to him before made their way through the camp probably looking for Weaver or Dad. Alex, the one I knew, had came to the 2nd Mass a few months back when Dad was missing, we found her just days after leaving the school back in Acton, before this she was part of the 6th Mass, apparently they had been wiped out by a group of Mechs. As they walked past us, Alex spotted us and broke away from the group, she made her way over with her AKMSU rifle…

"Hey" she said with her usual smile as she placed her rifle on the table, it took her a second or two to pick up something was wrong "What's up?"

"Hal's been shot" Matt blurted before I could tell her, I saw Alex's smile fade as she sat down opposite us and was lost for words, something that I have never seen before.

"How bad?" she asked as she took the clip out of her rifle and began checking the quantity of ammunition left.

"Pretty bad, Dr. Glass is with him now" I replied before taking a mouthful of the coffee I had forgotten about, it was cold and tasted horrible, but it was a drink and right now I didn't really care; I told Alex what I knew from hearing Tector telling the others, about the guy with the gun and how Hal had saved Maggie or something, as I told her I felt Matt cuddle up closer to me like he had done when he was crying

"Ah Christ" She sighed, a few awkwardly silent minutes passed before it looked as though something caught Alex's attention "Heads up, Ms. Glass is coming" she told us in a low voice, I glanced round to see our camp's medic approaching us, I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach as I watched her face looking for a sign about my brother's condition.

"How is he?" I asked, fearing the answer incase it was bad news…

"I've done all I can, it's up to Hal now" Dr. Glass replied with a tired sigh, I couldn't help but notice the bloody smears on her lab coat… Sure, I'd seen blood on it before but this was different, the blood was my big brother's; it seemed so unreal.

"Hal's a strong lad, he'll be alright" Alex chimed in, I hope she was right. I glanced over at her with a nod and a small smile, she responded with a smile as she stood up and stretched "I'm gonna go chase some Z's before sentry duty, I'll catch ya later"

Alex picked up her rifle and began walking away through the crowded campsite, I couldn't help but wonder if Maggie knew the news, I'm sure she'll hear soon enough probably from Lourdes or Alex either way it should give her some hope…

**Alex POV**

I couldn't believe it when I heard Hal had been shot, I mean Hal Mason's the kinda guy you think could last through anything, he's got some guts, no pun intended. I walked through camp towards my tent, when I got there I could hear something I haven't heard for a while…Music, I peeked inside the tent and saw Maggie perched on the edge of her bed with my guitar, normally I don't like people touching my stuff but at that moment I didn't care, I was trying to deal with the fact that Maggie could sing…

_"Well, I know they say all good things_

_Must come to some kind of ending.  
We were so damn good_

_I guess we never stood a chance.  
Go on and find what you've been missing,  
And when that highway's tired of listening.  
You'll see I'm not that easy to forget."_

While she was singing, I decided to try and sneak into the tent without her hearing, hoping she didn't stop singing because she was good I managed to make it over to my bed without a sound, until…

_"When a new moon shines through your window,  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio.  
And you don't why, but you just start to cry.  
Or you're driving around on a sunny day,  
And out of nowhere comes a pouring rain.  
And a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_that's just me thinking of you…"_

_'Clink!' _one of my boots hit an empty glass bottle, the music stopped and I glanced up to see Maggie stood looking at me wide-eyed like a deer caught in a set of headlights…

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" I stammered awkwardly as I tried to keep a smile at bay knowing it wouldn't exactly help me, I hadn't been with the 2nd Mass long but I had been here long enough to know that Maggie hates people sneaking up on her

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked me suspiciously as she walked over and put the guitar on my bed next to my rifle, I couldn't help but smirk

"Long enough to know you can sing" I replied, Maggie walked back over to her bed and sat down rubbing her temple, I noticed the beginnings of a black eye stemming from the cut "I just saw Ms. Glass by the way" I told her as I shifted the guitar and rifle off my bed.

"And?" came Maggie's reply, she looked up at me waiting for an answer…

"He may just pull through" I told her hoping that my guess was right after all she didn't say whether he would or not she just said it was '_up to Hal now_' as soon as I told her I heard a small sigh of relief come from the golden haired fighter sat across the tent from me, "Maybe you could go see him later?" I suggested with a yawn as I kicked my boots of and got onto my bed and led down.

"Yeah, maybe" She replied with a shaky sigh, it didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy as I switched to laying on my side, the last thing I heard before fading off to sleep was a kind of sniffling sound followed by what sounded like quiet sobbing, maybe what happened out there had brought the walls crashing down around her…

**Well, there you go! My third chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**if you spot any typo's please let me know as i may have missed one or two**

**If I can ask you guys a favor, can you tell me what you think of Alex? I hope I haven't Mary-Sued her**

**ALSO I've just created a Video for Maggie that also involves her Friendship/ Relationship with Hal, the Link is in my profile**

**Please Read and Review IT FRIES MECHS XD **

**xxxxSanguin19xxxx**


	4. I Need You

Chapter Four

I Need You...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Alex

A/N: Thank you to all who have Read, Reviewed and Stuck with this story since the beginning…

Maggie POV

Alex had gone out for her sentry duty and Lourdes was fast asleep in her bunk, with everything that had happened today I just couldn't sleep, my head was still pounding from its impact on the curb; so I just got my boots back on and headed out for a walk, I didn't plan on going anywhere in particular but somehow I ended up walking to the Medical bus, I could see the busy outline of Dr. Glass pacing around doing her chores or whatever she does, I slowly boarded the bus, I must have startled her as she turned quickly with a gasp.

"Sorry Doc, I didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that." I quickly apologized as I leant against one of the units

"It's fine, I just get a little jumpy at night" she replied, I couldn't help but stare over to where Hal was laying, he looked so peaceful like he was just napping or something…

"How is he?" I asked, as she was checking his IV drip.

"He's doing pretty well, the bullet somehow just missed his spleen" she informed me, as far as I knew this was a good thing because the spleen filters blood and therefore is a vital organ; my thoughts were disturbed by a sudden and jolting pain that traveled from one temple to another I winced slightly and Dr. Glass saw…

"Are you alright?" Dr. Glass asked while checking the cut on my eyebrow "Did you get that completely checked out?"

"I left before Stacey could finish; why, is there a problem?" I asked, I was getting slightly antsy as to where this was going especially when she shone the Mag-Lite torch in my eyes "What the…?!" I exclaimed out of the sudden shock of the light, I ducked my head out of the way

"Have you had any Headaches? Nausea? Blurred vision?" She asked as a serious question, I nodded and she took a bottle of pills from the cabinet and poured two out "Take these, they'll help" I was hesitant at first, considering my past I never wanted to go down that road again…

"What are they?" I asked her

"Don't worry, Tylenol; it's perfectly safe" She reassured me "Listen, could you stay here for a little while so I can go grab some coffee?" she asked me while I took the pills with the small cup of water she had passed me with the pills.

"Sure" I replied before she left the bus, I walked over to the bed where Hal was laying and pulled up the little stool Matt sometimes sat on, it was slightly uncomfortable and made me feel like a Hobbit, but for Hal it was worth it… I took a few seconds to watch him sleep while I thought of what to say, because I knew talking to someone who is in a coma or is just unconscious is supposed to help them …

_"Hey there Hal, I-it's me Maggie" _I began _"Look I just wanna say thanks for what you did back there… but it was really dumb and it scared the living shit out of me"_ as I spoke I could feel the tears welling up as I held Hal's hand, waiting, hoping for him to wake up _"Y'know… I have been thinking about what you said to me, just before we found Karen…you told me that you wanted to be with me, I told you that we were partners and nothing more; the truth is I told you that because I didn't know what to do, I mean after all that we have been through I guess I was just scared that one of us would eventually get hurt but now I've realized life is too short not to take chances…So I'm telling you this now Hal Mason and you better be listening; You really need to wake up because Ben needs you, Matt needs you, Tom needs you and I need you…Because I love you" _I eventually felt the tears roll down my cheeks and drop onto the hospital sheets but I also felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I just really hoped he could hear me...

I began to feel a little sleepy but non the less I wanted to be there when Hal woke up, so I just sat there holding his hand in mine as I fought to stay awake, a battle I would lose this time…

**Sorry this is such a short chapter I've hit a bit of a wall and need time to figure it out BUT I do guarantee you guys will probably like it when I finally upload it**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Remember Reviews Blow up Mechs XD **

**xxxxSanguin19xxxx**


	5. Awake

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: This is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it, Thank you so much for the support :) **

Chapter Five

Awake

Hal POV

The burning feeling had faded but my body still hurt like hell with each and every breath I took, slowly my senses began to kick in, the air was filled with a variety of scents, I guessed I was on the medical bus by the familiar smell of the disinfectants twinned with the slight smell of blood, that was followed by the scent I never thought I'd smell again mint and watermelon infused with gunpowder… Maggie.

Next I heard a low snoring sound, it was quiet but still noticeable; I subconsciously felt a small smirk creeping across my lips as I finally opened my eyes, the bright lights of the bus hurt my eyes slightly but I didn't mind, I turned my head slowly to see if my guess was right and just as I thought, Maggie was sat in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, her hand was loosely holding mine while she slept soundly, I thought it was kinda cute but I'd hate to be her when she eventually wakes up, her back was gonna hurt something rotten …

"She's been there all night" came the voice of Dr. Glass as she walked over and began checking my IV drip and whatever else she does, I tried to speak but my mouth and throat felt like I had been drinking sand Dr. Glass already had a small cup of water waiting on the unit she brought it over and helped my get into the right position "Remember, small sips" she told me, the water was already room temperature but I really didn't care at the moment I was just thirsty "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got kicked by a mule" I replied hoarsely, I felt Maggie's hand shift from mine as she began to wake up; Anne just smiled and walked away to check on another patient, I looked to my right and saw Maggie yawn and rub her eyes "Hey" I said rather quietly, she looked straight at me with a stunned expression that soon faded into a warm smile

"Hey" She replied as she stretched and then got comfortable again "How ya feeling?"

"Sore" I croaked, I rested my hand lightly over the padded dressing that covered the wound, dreading what it was hiding, I noticed Maggie looking at the white dressing, her smile had faded and been replaced with a more pensive expression like she had something on her mind "What's up?" she shook her head like she wanted to avoid answering the question, I sighed "C'mon, Mags what is it?"

"You really wanna know?" she asked me, I nodded as a reply unsure of what she was going to say but judging by the look she had it didn't look good…

"I almost…WE almost lost you…" she quickly corrected herself, I tried to keep a smile at bay knowing that she was right the first time but it was too late the smile snuck through and she saw it; Oh boy did she look pissed "Do you think this is funny? You could have been killed out there!"

"But I wasn't, I'm still here" I interjected while I could hoping it'd calm her down…

"I know but what if it had turned out different? There are people who depend on you Hal, people who need you" she told me I could see her eyes were glistening with the beginnings of the tears she was trying to hold back "Your family needs you, after everything that has happened I don't think they could handle losing you too…" Maggie took my hand in hers "I-I don't think I could handle it either…" with those last words I couldn't help wondering if Maggie was finally admitting she likes me? I had to find out…

"Why's that?" I asked, hoping to get a reply that would answer the question that was now floating around inside my head; Sure I had liked Maggie for quite a while but since the kiss we shared out side the hospital a few weeks back she had been different towards me, she requested a transfer to a different team not long ago, it kicked up a whole load of questions, I watched her as she took a deep breath ready to answer…

"Hal…" She began "do you remember what you told me the morning we found Karen? You were telling me that you wanted to be with me and I kept saying that we were partners and going to stay that way?..." I just nodded as a reply because I had a feeling where this was heading "the truth is… I didn't know what to do, I mean with the Invasion and everything I just didn't think I had time for feelings, y'know?"

"I know exactly what you mean…" I replied, it was true when the aliens first came my main focus was to stay alive like everyone else and then I met Karen, quite something that turned out to be she was taken by the skitters about three months later…

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you, Hal" Maggie finally blurted, I knew what she was saying before she said it but it still took me by surprise when I heard it come from her "And it'd kill me if I ever lost you" for the first time in a long time I actually saw a tear roll down Maggie's cheek and remembered how much I hated seeing her cry, I began to sit up ignoring the painful burn coming from my gut Maggie looked at me she was concerned "What are you doing?"

"C'mere" I winced as I held out an arm to Maggie, after a second of doubt she finally stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, I pulled her into a hug where she stayed for a few seconds "I love you too" I told her as we hugged, then she backed slightly out of my arms, she had the warm smile back as she leaned in and gave me an unbelievably soft kiss, I honestly thought my heart had skipped a beat that was until there was the sound of hurried footsteps boarded the bus and a familiar voice rang out…

"Maggie, Captain Weaver wanted a word with… you" Maggie broke off the kiss and we looked to see Alex stood by the door with a rather surprised expression I couldn't help but chuckle "Shall I tell him you'll be there soon?" She said rather quickly

"Nah, I'll go see him now" Maggie told the younger fighter who quickly turned and left, Maggie stood up and began to straighten herself out before turning and looking at me "You get some rest, I'll come back later okay?" I nodded as she turned and began to leave, when she got to the door she looked back and smiled before leaving me to settle back down, I closed my eyes and began to fade back of to sleep…

I don't know about the price of bravery, but I do know about the reward… Cause I got mine.

**Well guys, there you have it the fifth and final chapter of FS: The price of bravery, I hope you enjoyed it ! in the future you can expect to see some sequels to this among others **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to those of you who have took time to read my first attempt of a Falling Skies FF **

**Please Review as they fry Mechs!**

**xxxxSanguin19xxxx**


End file.
